Initial Velocity
by Entellygense
Summary: Who knew how much drama could start from a week of detentions. High school AU.
**Initial Velocity**

* * *

 **Who knew how much drama could stem from a week of detentions. High school AU.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **It Was Only The First Week of the First Semester**

* * *

Being the new kid at a ridiculously large school definitely felt traumatizing and humiliating. You had nobody to talk to, nobody to sit with at lunch, and nobody to show you the ropes. Everything is pretty much awkward from day one. You'd even probably get called on in the middle of class while you're sleeping and get totally embarrassed. Yeah, being the new kid sucked. Good thing that "new kid," definitely wasn't me.

Instead it was some black haired kid with eyes so dark it matched his hair. For one, I just didn't think something like that was humanly possible, but he looked cool with it, nevertheless. That's the only thing I managed to see, besides his snow white skin, due to the entire crowd surrounding him. I had no idea who he was but apparently everyone else did.

"I'm still confused," I leaned over to whisper in Sakura's ear.

"Long story short," she began, not taking her eyes off of the newcomer, "he disappeared during middle school. Some say he died, other were a bit smarter and determined he went to a rival school for some odd reason. But he's back…"

"Who exactly is he?" I asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

"Mou, I'm jealous…" I whined, resting my head against the wall while I stood in line for lunch. Despite what I said about being the new kid and all, this Sasuke guy definitely did not fit the part. For one, people already knew him since middle school, he even looks cool, and he even has his own fangirl club. "I wish I had that kind of welcoming."

"Too bad you're not the daughter of Fugaku Uchiha," Ino joked, grabbing a tray from the silver counters of the cafeteria. Sakura silently agreed.

"I don't get what that has to do with anything," I deadpanned.

"Fugaku Uchiha? CEO of a mega corporation?"

"Which corporation are we talking about?"

"He's like the Donald Trump of Japan." Sakura said, slightly annoyed that I wasn't getting this whole Uchiha thing.

"Oh gosh…" I sweatdropped. "Really makes you wonder how Sakura and I got lumped in a school with famous kids and all, huh, Ino?"

And for the most part, I wasn't lying. Inside the school are mini Japanese versions of Donald Trump, even being teenagers and all. Most of the kids here already own one to five percent of a major company. Either that, or they were a big part of a company, nevertheless. Then there was Sakura and I. No major family names, just regular common folk with grades good enough to get in such a prestigious school. I barely had enough money to afford the uniform; I don't know about Sakura though. She's really close with the rich kids.

When we first met, I honestly thought she was in the RCK… or the Rich Kid Cult.

"You guys are really smart," Ino shrugged. "I'd honestly rather be that than get into this school by default. Makes us rich kids feel a little less special."

"Sarcasm?" I deadpanned.

"Eh, something like that," she laughed.

"Sei-chan, are you going to eat with us today?" Sakura asked as we walked side by side with our trays in hand. They were headed towards their normal table which consisted of Sai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Usually Naruto is there as well and is always early. You can't really miss him either since he is the only kid with spiky, yellow hair.

The group that sits at that table are called the Rookies of KHS because they've been here since elementary school days and never even transferred and came back at a later date. Sakura was kind enough to accept me into her little group. Well, big group, I guess.

"Ah, not today," I sweatdropped. "Maybe some other time."

I shrugged off their insults and made way through the cafeteria exit. On my way there, I noticed Naruto walking passed me with furrowed eyebrows and I could feel his body heat exceeding its normal limits. I heard rumors that he was a total hot head in middle school and would blow people off like he had some kind of inner demon inside of him. As he walked passed me, he brushed against my shoulder, nearly knocking my tray out of my hands.

At least he wasn't lost or anything.

I could only look back at him with curiosity. If he was mad about something nowadays, it was pretty serious. I didn't blame him for being mad. I fixed myself before walking to the library, not far from the cafeteria.

There are not many kids who come to the library for lunch and if they do, they just meet up here with their groups and migrate to the cafeteria as soon as they came. I've grown attached to coming to the library because when I was new, it was the only place I would go since I didn't talk to anyone, as sad as that is. Even now, I'm hesitant to stay in the cafeteria when my friends ask.

"Oi, Sei-chan," the familiar voice didn't normally sound too friendly, but the fact that I am use to the voice and know it means no harm, it didn't scare me. "I thought you were going to eat in the cafeteria today."

I looked towards the man with the rare skin condition that makes his skin blue. The tattooed gills on his face didn't make him look any better. Anyone could say that it was stupid decision to get tattoos on your face in general, especially ones that only makes your appearance more fearsome or funny looking. His honey golden eyes held pure curiosity and innocence. It made me wonder why kids were so afraid of him.

I would never understand, honestly. Besides Sakura, he kept me company despite the age difference. He's really grown on me and it's hard not to see him as father. If other kids just gave him a chance, I'm sure they'd see this side of him.

"I decided I'd eat in here," I shrugged, placing my tray on the closest table to the library's counter. "Honestly it's better in here than there, Hoshigaki-san."

"Eating with the school's librarian is better than eating with your friends?" Kisame asked like he had just been delivered the news that the world was ending. "What a shocker."

"Not much to be shocked about," I snickered, tossing the apple I had in my plate. "I've been saying this since what, ninth grade?"

"I'm guessing you didn't sense my sarcasm?" The tall man asked, walking my way just to knock on my forehead. "Such a big forehead… too bad there's nothing there. Almost hollow, ne?"

I rolled my eyes, slapping his hands away. "Haha, you got jokes. Don't make me change my mind."

"I'd rather have Sasori in here than you," Kisame shrugged, making his way behind the counter to a stack of unsorted books. "He's offers to help out once in awhile, something you _don't_ do."

"Chores aren't my thing, Hoshigaki-san." Not that I felt the need to even express that anyway.

"Might as well get through eating then because you know you'll have to run errands in a few, right?" He smirked and I couldn't do anything but blow and roll my eyes.

So let's get this straight: maybe Sakura wasn't one of my first friends, not that's even a big problem or anything. When I first came to this abnormally big school, I would always eat in the library and the librarian-big ol' friendly Kisame here-would occasionally tease me about my lack of friends or the effort I'm putting forth to get friends.

That being said, he set me up on a play date with some red head kid named Sasori. At first he was quiet, always working on some form of art, and had a habit of making me look like an idiot. I mean, he still does that now, but I guess it's just how he shows his affection.

Still not satisfied, Kisame offered me a club to join; said club was like a vigilante group of the entire school, AKA the "Akatsuki." It's not as cool as it sounds, actually. It's just a band of kids who either aren't doing too good in school or always remain in trouble and the heads of the group get them to run errands around the school, helping out teachers, tutoring other kids (the ones who are actually intelligent), and so on and so forth. And of course, Sasori pushed the idea because he was apart of the group himself.

So encouraged by these idiots, I joined said group and ever since then, my life has never been the same.

Okay, I won't go that far and say that, but it _is_ annoying to run errands whenever the teacher tells you to.

Sasori was the worst though. I mentioned that he was a kid, yeah, but that was in ninth grade. He was two grades above me and since he'd graduated, he grabbed an opportunity right here at this school and opened a new elective for KHS which was art. Regardless though, Sasori was still the worst. He was only telling me to run a buttload of errands to spite me.

"Hooray," I muttered under my voice, stuffing my face before Sasori could waltz in here and give me a list of things that needed to be done.

Kisame and I only made small talk whilst I was waiting on Sasori. He was curious as to how I was doing in school, constantly asking about my grades. I always avoided that subject like a pro. Not saying that my grades are bad-which they are-I was just too lazy. I guess anyone could put it that way. Other than that, I was always careful about talking to Kisame. Despite his scary appearance, he was a huge softy and was often offended by anything relating to him.

For one, there's this insane rumor about his girlfriend just disappearing out of nowhere; students-teachers even-think he killed her. His girlfriend would often bring him lunches and just show up to talk to us out of her enjoyment and she just stop coming altogether for some reason. I remember me asking about it and he was really sullen about it.

And that was the first and last time I brought up Kisame having a girlfriend in general.

"Seiko? I thought you were in the cafeteria?" Ah, the nonchalant voice of Sasori rudely interrupted my train of thought. I only threw my head back to watch him saunter into the library doors. His hair was pushed back with hair clips and he had dull apron on, decorated with paint splatters and drying clay. His matte brown eyes bored into my own looking like he had better things to do; I knew that was just his resting face, however. Bothering me _was_ the better thing to do. "The Haruno girl told me you'd be there."

"Had a change of heart," I shrugged, turning back to my empty tray. KHS did have good school lunch after all. I picked up my tray and tossed it in the trash in the corner of the library. After dusting my hands off on my school skirt, I turned my attention to my first person I considered my friend at KHS. "What do you need me to do?"

"Shizune needed her supplies to be restocked in the nursing rooms," the redhead shrugged. "The supplies should be in Kakuzu's office right now. Go restock them, will you?"

"Of course, oh wise one."

"You're learning," he chuckled, ruffling my hair only for me to smack his hand away.

"Just because we're two years apart and you're a teacher now, doesn't mean you can treat me like a child, Sasori," I rolled my eyes, honestly joking.

"Sasori what now?"

"What do you want from me."

"Let's say it together: Sasori- _sensei_ ," he teased.

I could only laugh as I flipped him off and exited the library. Like Sasori said, the supplies were on a cart in Kakuzu's office. Luckily, he wasn't there. The financial advisor was like Kisame in a way: they were both terrifying in appearance. The only difference was that Kakuzu's personality fit the part. He always expressed his dislike for kids (which amazed me as to why he was working at a high school in the first place), but would always express his love for money. Now that was befitting for a financial advisor.

I rolled the cart down to the nursing room. Shizune thanked me before leaving said room to tend to other business around the school. I began restocking the cabinets and replacing the sheets and curtains as well. I also sprayed down the room with lysol just for extra measures. It didn't take me long to finish but I knew by then, lunch was just about over.

Just as I was about to leave, a blurry image of a person stumbled past me in the room and sloppily landed on one of the now cleaned beds. The natural smell of grass and dirt bullied my nose and I rubbed my eyes and the image of a grey haired teen was sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavily. His body was decorated in new bruises, blood, dirt, and grass.

"Ah fuck… this is comfortable…"

"H-Hidan?" I asked, unsure of what I was witnessing just now.

His head snapped up, seeming surprised to see me. "Seinen? What the hell are you doing here?"

I twitched at the "nickname" he gave me. Sometimes, I honestly think he doesn't know my actual name. I don't know how many times I've corrected him but I knew now wasn't the time to do that. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked, quickly raiding the cabinets I just restocked for cotton balls and rubbing alcohol.

"None of your damn business, that's what," he grumbled, sitting up in the bed. I could feel his eyes glaring at the back of my head as I just grabbed the materials I was looking for. "I swear if you touch me with that shit, I'm beating your ass."

"I honestly don't think you're in the position to do that," I shrugged, walking over to him. I could feel his aura tense and a little smirk formed on my face. "What? Scared of a little alcohol?" He only sniffed and looked away.

Guilty as charged.

Hidan would wince every time I were to dab the cotton ball on his wounds and would even suck air between his teeth. For someone who basically remained suspended, he was really a wuss. "Did someone beat you up?" I asked, throwing away the bloodied cotton balls and screwing the top on the alcohol back on.

"What does it look like to you, imbecile?" He nearly growled.

"First time I've heard you use a word you can barely comprehend," I rolled my eyes. "Jumped maybe?" I asked again.

"Stop asking questions or I'll make us fucking twins," he threatened.

I've been in this group since I was in ninth grade, meaning I've known Hidan since I was in ninth grade. If anything, I knew most of his threats towards me were empty. He did, however, tease me and bully me here and there out of his own enjoyment but I knew he would never hit me. Hidan might have been built like a pitbull, but on the inside, he had the morals of a golden retriever.

"Alright," I chuckled. "No more questions."

"Thank Jashin," he mumbled.

"Still on about that God of yours?"

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" He scowled.

"Nothing, it was just a question," I said, putting the materials I used to clean him up with away.

"What? Want me to convert you?"

"Ah, no," I deadpanned. "I'm good on that one."

"Welp, to hell you go."

"Same goes for you." I grabbed a few bandaids from the cabinets and gave them to him. "You know, Kakuzu won't be too happy about this. This is like your what, billionth time coming to school like this?"

"My sixth time actually," he said, snatching the bandages from me, "and Kakuzu and can go fuck himself. All he cares about is money and how will he afford all the medical supplies I'm using. I don't care about that old bastard."

"You guys go at it a lot, but I know you guys care about each other."

"You naive little bitch," he laughed almost humourlessly.

"Well, care to enlighten me?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

He shook his head, "You wouldn't understand." I shifted my weight onto my left leg which made him roll his eyes. "Maybe another day, damn."

I smiled. I won this battle.

"Cheeky little shit," I heard him mumble. "You might want to get to class anyway, they're already ten minutes in." He smirked.

"Dammit Hidan; you did that on purpose," I growled. "You're late too, asshole."

"Not that I care anyway," he snickered, laying down back in the bed. He pulled out a bag of what looked like brown sticks and a lighter. I didn't have to ask him what it was.

"You're seriously going to smoke? In the nursing room?"

"I've done it before. Never got caught. Shut up already and get the hell out before you ruin my luck streak."

"Honestly too late for that." Our attention turned towards the onyx haired women just entering her office, supplies stuffed in the cradle her arms made. "I'm not even phased anymore by you, Hidan-kun, but Seiko-chan? Skipping? It doesn't take that long to stock up on supplies. Both of you to the office. Now."

* * *

With Tsunade, there was no arguing or even explaining. She had little to no tolerance for teenagers and their excuses, even if they're liable to be true. After Shizune explained everything that she witnessed and Tsunade drank every word. However, given that it was my first time, she was lenient about it and gave me after school detention for the entire week. Hidan received the same punishment; even though his actions were more severe, Tsunade was getting tired of seeing him in her office.

Without a doubt, she was going to tell Kakuzu and Kisame about this.

"Thanks a lot," I rolled my eyes as Hidan and I were walking side by side down the hallway.

"No one told your ass to stay in the room with me," he shrugged like it was no big deal. It honestly probably wasn't a big deal. He's one of the few members of Akatsuki who remained in trouble.

"Well next time I'll know not to help you." With that, I walked past Hidan and hurried to class.

The school day went by slowly and sluggishly. The only reason that may be is because I got in trouble and have to stay an extra hour after school doing chores. I'm sure they hired janitors for the specific reason anyway. I made sure to text my mom about the entire situation and more than likely, she understood my dilemma.

I also made sure to tell Sasori during his period and he made an entire joke about it and was slick happy that it was my first time getting in trouble. "I'm so proud of you," he said, wiping a nonexistent tear from his face.

"I definitely foresaw a different reaction but ok," I shrugged, looking away from the blight that was my best friend. My eyes caught on to head full of yellow, voluptuous hair that I knew definitely wasn't Naruto. Instead of spikes, his hair fell down to his back and looked like a waterfall of yellow silk. It made me touch my own hair. I was jealous. "Mou, Sasori, who's that girl over there? Is she new?"

Sasori smirked and that smirk soon turned into a slight grin and he chuckled uncontrollably. Not laugh, but chuckled. It sent a shiver down my spine. "That is a he, Seiko," he corrected. "Oi, Deidara-chan, come meet one of my students; she's one of my best students."

When he said that, I knew that this Deidara guy would soon turn into someone he would turn into a joke. I was one of his best students? _Pish posh_. I looked down at the scribbles in my sketchbook that was supposed to be abstract art. It could definitely pass as that, nonetheless.

I never noticed the blonde kid walking over here. All I heard was grunt as he picked up my sketchbook with a scowl. "This is what your _best_ student can do?" He then averted his _cerulean_ eyes my way. Once again, I was jealous. "What's your name?"

"Fujioka Seiko. I'm assuming you're Deidara- _chan_?" If he could tease me, damn right I was going to do the same. With that, I snatched my sketchbook away. "If Sasori thinks I'm his best student, you better be damn sure that I am."

"What he's teaching you is a load of garbage," he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "What does a graduate know about art anyway?"

"What does a high school student know about art anyway?" Sasori came back after taking a jab. At least the tension was off of me.

"I know more than some kid who thinks art is eternal. What type of old shit taught you that?" I cringed. Oh Deidara…

"And I'm guessing your mom told you that it was okay to believe whatever you wanted, regardless of how idiotic it sounded? Maybe that blonde in your hair _is_ real." And he came back stronger.

"Okay this has gone too far," I rolled my eyes, standing up. I had to say something before Sasori said anything else because I knew he would soon make this newbie bite his own tongue; these two obviously took art a bit too seriously. "Deidara-chan take a seat, Sasori, just give him a detention or something and keep it pushing."

Sasori sighed, but he did exactly what I told him. Deidara tried to one-up him by sitting next to me and not the seat he was assigned. It was the best he could've done anyway. "Let's see who's your best student," I heard him mumble, before he snatched my sketchbook and took a few sheets out.

It was literally only the beginning of the second semester.

* * *

 **A/N**

* * *

 **Hey guise. Long time no see. Ig if you follow me lol who cares, im hardly ever on this anyway.**

 **Here's my story that I've had in my head for a long time and decided to write about it so here this idea goes…**

 **Right down the drain like my other stories (((-:**

 **Lol pls give feedback.**


End file.
